<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Heat by genovianprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586572">Summer Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince'>genovianprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Suki (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Aang (Avatar), Multi, Omega Sokka (Avatar), Omega Zuko (Avatar), all three have both a vagina and a dick, no balls tho everything like that is internal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, visits his partner, Fire Lord Zuko, for a nice week to spend together. Only, Sokka's heat comes, and Zuko gets sympathy heats too easily. They end up having to send word for Suki and Aang, their main partners, to come out and help them through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Goooood morning Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka said, a large grin on his face as he strode right up to Zuko without a care for the guards around him. He stuck out his arm to shake Zuko’s hand, ignoring the sudden tension from Zuko’s guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and shook his head slightly, gesturing to the guards that all was well before shaking Sokka’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, actually,” Zuko said, smirking slightly. “Chief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gestured towards the sky. “Sun’s slightly to the west. Afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, brother,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes, “Greatest of apologies, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, ignoring the bewildered looks of three of the four guards. They were too new to this; the fourth was already used to the shenanigans that Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Aang caused him. And involved him in, usually reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accepted,” he said, laughing slightly at Sokka’s petulant look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we done with the formalities yet?” Sokka whined, “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a fond, long-suffering sigh, and stepped forward, brushing his hand across Sokka’s cheek and giving him a soft kiss. Sokka leaned into it with a happy sigh, his hand coming up to cup Zuko’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too,” Zuko whispered when they broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled, leaning in for another kiss, this one long and languid. “Mmm… How’s your mom? Noren, Kiyi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re well,” he replied, leaning his forehead on Sokka’s, “Kiyi’s schooling is going well. And she’s delighted her big brother is married to the Avatar. She never gets tired of that marble trick of his. He’s… what do the kids say these days? ‘Stoked’ about it? He tries to keep more hip than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted. “That’s obvious. You still use ‘hip’,” he teased, brushing a stray hair from Zuko’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it better when I don’t,” Sokka said, voice dropping low and rumbling in a way that made Zuko’s body tingle all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when we’re not in public,” he replied, just as low, with the smirk on his face that he knew would make Sokka blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And blush he did, stepping back slightly and clearing his throat. “Right, well,” he said, voice suddenly high, “Shall we, uh, go for a walk? Or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or something,” Zuko agreed, still smirking as he turned to his guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the day off,” he advised, winking at the one seasoned guard, “I’ll be fine with Water Tribe Chief Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiggled her eyebrows and did a slight bow, turning and dragging the gaping trainees behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled slightly. Really, he ought to give Leya a raise. Slight insubordination aside. She got away with it, putting up with so much shit from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned. “Got plans, then?” he asked, trying too hard to be casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you suggested a walk,” Zuko said, acting completely innocent, “We should walk the grounds, see my favorite pond and the turtle-ducks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head and laughed loudly. “Okay, you played me,” he said, slapping Zuko on the back, “We can go be cute and romantic first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled, taking Sokka’s hand in his as they started to walk with Zuko leading. “How’s the rebuilding of the Southern Tribe going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty well. We’re lookin’ pretty fancy now,” he said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Zuko’s hand, “Thanks to Chief Pakku and Gram, uh… having good relations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is more information than I ever needed to know about your grandparents, thanks,” Zuko said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, but did I actually say anything, or did your dirty mind fill in the blanks?” Sokka teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed. “You like my dirty mind when it’s about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t argue with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to banter back and forth as they walked around until they came upon Zuko’s favorite pond. They sat down together, letting their feet soak in the water and petting the turtle ducks as they came close. At some point, Sokka started braiding Zuko’s hair and sticking flowers he picked in between the weaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Sokka said softly when he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say that,” Zuko muttered, looking away with a blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always true,” Sokka whispered, elbowing Zuko gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked back at Sokka and smiled softly, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sokka took Zuko’s hands in his. “I love you, doofus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moment ruined,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, say it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” Sokka leaned in and nuzzled Zuko’s cheek, pressing soft kisses over the scar there. “Ready to head inside? Spend a little time together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka already felt incredibly warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko replied, standing and helping Sokka stand as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure I’m the one who’s supposed to be helping you stand,” Sokka said with a snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s watching us, and if they are and start spreading shitty rumors, they’ll face consequences,” Zuko said evenly, “Come on, then. Insatiable brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed. “You’ve been looking forward to this week with me just as much as I have,” he said, poking Zuko’s arm, “Not just to have me alone for a little while for romantic things, but for some sex, too, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t deny it,” Zuko said, a slight sing-song tone to his voice. “Just said half the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass,” Sokka whined, wrapping his arms around Zuko from behind and plonking his chin on Zuko’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do have one. A very nice one, according to you and Aang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ass,” Sokka repeated petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insulting the Fire Lord?” Zuko teased, “I could have your head for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll have my head alright. Right between your legs,” Sokka whispered in Zuko’s ear, smirking as Zuko blushed. Hah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally made it to the quarters used for Sokka and Zuko when Sokka visited. The two of them always stayed together separate from Zuko’s main quarters, where he resided with Aang when Aang wasn’t on some kind of Peaceful Avatar mission. Not at all because they were a secret, no. It was about respecting the space. Sokka and Zuko were together, but they still had primary mates in Suki and Aang respectively. It wouldn’t be right to invade their space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed, Sokka pressed Zuko back against it and kissed him heatedly with a soft moan. He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d gotten riled up already. He pressed against every inch of Zuko, surprising him with the intensity of the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s eager,” Zuko said, voice low, as they pulled apart for a moment to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight,” Sokka replied, tugging at Zuko’s robes. “I can never get these stupid fancy things off you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snickered, pushing Sokka back and starting to strip. It… was an unfortunately long process, whereas Sokka spent maybe seven seconds on his at maximum to get out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were easy to change hundreds of years of traditional clothing, believe me, I’d do it,” Zuko grumbled in response to Sokka’s impatient whining as he wrestled with the robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could just burn them off,” Sokka suggested, shutting up very quickly at the glare sent his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko said a little too sharply, “I suggested that once as a joke and got my ass reamed for it. Plus… Some of it was passed down from Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Sokka said, “I didn’t realize you were wearing some of her stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m built more like her than Ozai,” he said with a shrug, finally getting everything off and kicking it to the side. “Her clothes fit better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tailor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they were tailored. Easier to start with a better base in the first place.” He shrugged again, stepping closer, forcing Sokka to back up until they both fell on the bed together with Zuko pinning Sokka down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hi,” Sokka whispered. “You come here often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, then dropped his head to kiss Sokka forcefully. Sokka whined, eyes rolling back slightly, hips bucking into Zuko’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed for several long moments, Zuko slowly grinding against Sokka until they were both hard. He flipped them and pulled back from the kiss, noting how hazy Sokka’s eyes already seemed. Huh. Slipping fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d put your head between my legs,” he purred, “Don’t you think you should follow through on promises to the Fire Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka whined quietly, nipping at Zuko’s lips. “Yes sir,” he said huskily, kissing his way down Zuko’s body, giving his nipples a pinch as he went, until he sucked Zuko’s cock down in one fell swoop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gasped hoarsely in shock, hips bucking, but Sokka had already gripped them to hold him down. Sokka bobbed his head, delighting in the moans falling from Zuko’s lips, telling him he was doing a good job. Spirits, but he loved this. He kept going until Zuko’s legs clamped around his head and pulled back just shy of letting Zuko orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned his displeasure at this, sitting up. “Why did you stop?” he asked, disgruntled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned. “I promised my head between your legs. Not that I’d let you come,” he said loftily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save the stupid wordplay for political meetings,” Zuko snapped without heat, pulling Sokka up and kissing him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sank into Zuko’s arms, kissing him hungrily. Damn, he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He groaned loudly, feeling hazy and lost in a storm of </span>
  <em>
    <span>need.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he finally whimpered into Zuko’s mouth. “Please, I need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You’re acting like—wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you…?” Zuko stopped, concerned, and shifted to one of the scent glands in Sokka’s neck, sniffing deeply. “...You’re starting your heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut through the haze a little and Sokka pulled back, eyes wide. “What? No, it wasn’t supposed to be for another month, I…” He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “Okay, well, um. Suki’s gonna be busy for the next two days </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping train new Kiyoshi warriors. It’ll take her a bit to be able to get up here. I’m so sorry, Zuko, I didn’t mean to ruin—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t ruin anything,” Zuko interrupted gently, “I can be here for you. I love you, remember? I know having an Omega isn’t nearly as helpful as a Beta or Alpha, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> help. And make sure you’re taken care of. You can’t go back home or to the Kiyoshi islands like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka whimpered. “Still, I… This was supposed to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y’know? And now you have to give part of it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you safe, happy, and healthy. We can try again next month, unless you have one of those cycles that will have it pop up again when it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen as well as it being early on occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka whined again, nuzzling Zuko’s neck. “You’re right, you’re right. I just… Okay. Hnn. Hot. So hot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zuko soothed, laying Sokka down on the bed. “I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Zuko promised with a soft kiss to Sokka’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued with more kisses, peppered over Sokka’s face, shifting to suck gently  at the sensitive spots of Sokka’s neck, moving lower to mouth at a nipple while a hand teased the other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko relished in Sokka’s little moans and whines as he went along, teasing Sokka gently while also following through. It wasn’t fair to tease too much when Sokka was just entering heat. He’d be pretty incoherent soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and plunged two fingers into Sokka’s cunt, fingering him lightly and watching as Sokka’s eyes rolled back in his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he begged, hips squirming to try and fuck himself on Zuko’s fingers, “I need you, Zuko, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” he said, pulling his fingers out. Sokka was leaking slick already, so he lined up his cock and pressed in slowly, keeping an eye on Sokka’s face for any sign of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka mostly pouted impatiently, legs wrapping around Zuko’s hips. “Faster,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, nuzzling at Sokka’s neck and following the demand. He knew how cranky Sokka could get on his heats. Too bad he didn’t get to spend the week how he’d expected—winding Sokka up, making him beg. That’s just how it happened sometimes, though. He’d be the one under Sokka during their week next month, provided Sokka didn’t get an extra heat. Part of their arrangement was when they had their weeks in the other’s territory, instead of neutral, that one got to play at being the dom, since it was their land, their laws, their bedroom rules. He didn’t really mind following Sokka’s demands while being the top right now — there were exceptions to their arrangement for heats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he sped up, slipping in until he bottomed out, watching Sokka’s face screw up in ecstasy. He held it for a moment, and then began slamming in with the pace of a jackalope. Sokka’s moans and cries were music to his ears and he smirked, kissing Sokka hard as his hips pistoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, ahh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka whimpered when Zuko pulled away for a moment, “Fuck yes, Zuko, you do it so good, don’t stop, don’t ever stop—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to stop to write a letter to Suki and when she gets here, you know,” he teased, slowing down just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t,” Sokka whined as he tightened the grip his legs had on Zuko’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” he said, speeding back up. Right. No teasing like this. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned, head falling back into the pillows. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck fuck fuck,” he chanted, “Please—I’m gonna come—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Zuko purred in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he yelled, coming hard, ropes of come panting his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko kept going for another minute until he, too, was spent, spilling on Sokka’s stomach as well as he pulled out. He knew it wasn’t perfectly effective, but there was only so much they could do. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if either of them got pregnant by each other, but it was still preferably delayed for right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snuggled into Zuko’s arms, feeling the intense need lessened, but not nearly as much as he wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Suki can come quick,” he said quietly, “I need a knot so bad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zuko said, petting Sokka’s hair, “I’ll send the fastest hawk I have. Promise. But you gotta let me go so I can write the letter first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed, clinging tighter for a moment, before letting go. “Yeah, I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he repeated, kissing Sokka’s forehead. “Don’t worry. I’ll try to be back before the next wave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, pulling away as Zuko crawled out of bed and went to the closet for some appropriate robes to step around the palace in. He couldn’t wear the ones that had now wrinkled on the floor. Quickly, he dressed and sat down at the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suki—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka’s heat came early. Need you here quick as you can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No need for any of the formal fluff. He sealed the letter with his special wax seal and hurried to the eyrie where they kept the hawks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaoko,” he called, arm out for the hawk. In a flash, it had landed on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said, giving his neck a little scratch, “Got a letter for you. Fast as you can. To Suki in the Kiyoshi islands. You know where that is, right bud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaoko glared at him, as if saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I look stupid to you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted softly. “Okay, sorry. Sokka’s in trouble,” he murmured, slipping the letter into the little tube tied to Jaoko’s leg. “Hurry, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hawk bobbed his head and took off out the window in a flurry of feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hustled back to his and Sokka’s room, making a quick stop to ask a servant to have heat-soothing items sent up along with nesting materials, and undressed again as soon as he was inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka whimpered when Zuko climbed back in, pressing close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. What do you need?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle.” Sokka snuggled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled. “Okay. Cuddles.” He wrapped his arms around Sokka, holding him close and rubbing his chin over the top of Sokka’s head in a comforting, scenting maneuver. He thanked the spirits he was an Omega, because if he was an Alpha, or even a Beta, really, scenting Sokka in heat could cause trouble with Sokka’s main Alpha in Suki. No matter how close all of them were. Sometimes instincts just seized them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought he’d be thankful to be an Omega, but it certainly helped right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki arrived at the palace just shy of two days later at dusk. She’d left almost as soon as she’d gotten the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya Suki,” Aang greeted her at the gate, letting her inside, “Thanks for coming so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were still visiting King Bumi,” Suki said, puzzled, as they started walking in together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but as soon as word passed around the palace, someone sent word to me. Zuko might get a synced heat, especially since it’s Sokka. He’s probably spent the last couple of days helping Sokka, which makes it even more likely. I figured I best get home,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki winced. “Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They picked up their pace, Aang directing Suki to the quarters he knew Zuko and Sokka used when they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in, they were greeted with their Omegas fingering each other and frotting, moans and whimpers filling the air as they tried to sate the lust burning away in both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang stopped dead in his tracks, staring at them. Oh, spirits, Zuko looked beautiful like this. He licked his lips and wiped them with the back of his hand. Oops. He’d drooled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki walked in, right up to the bed. Zuko and Sokka had come within a few seconds of their respective mates’s entrance, so she waited a moment for them to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And notice they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suki!” Sokka shouted happily, giving Zuko a quick peck before rolling over and sitting up. “Suki, my heat, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, love. I know,” she said softly, reaching out to cup his cheek, “I’m here now. Everything’s going to be alright. My classes are taken care of and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka relaxed, gazing at her with half-lidded eyes. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” She bent and gave him a sweet kiss. “Do you want to stay in here or go to different guest chambers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled back, glancing over at Aang and Zuko. “I… Can…” He swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled away from Aang to reach over and squeeze Sokka’s shoulder. “We… the nest, we’re already… If you two are…” Zuko gestured between Aang and Suki. “We’d like to stay together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang looked over at Suki, nodding slowly. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki kissed Sokka again. “We can stay, love. I know your time with Zuko is short, and this isn’t… ideal… But if it helps, I’m happy to share with all four of us together, even if Aang and I won’t be doing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka relaxed again, falling back into the sheets. “Good,” he said, cock twitching. “Ah… Feeling hot again, I’m…” He lost coherency, drifting off into a whine of need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko whined in response, shifting to nuzzle Sokka’s cheek. Sokka grasped Zuko’s hand, and with his free one, made a grabby gesture at Suki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki grinned. “Of course, sweetheart.” She undressed, stifling a laugh at Aang’s attempt to avert his eyes. They’d be seeing a whole lot of each other very soon anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, realizing Suki was ready to help tend to Sokka, pulled away to whine at Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang… I… I’m still a little okay right now,” he managed to say, “Please… kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang smiled fondly, leaning down to kiss Zuko deeply. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough for you to get in trouble and need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed slightly at that, but didn’t deny it. He was grateful that Sokka was too far gone to return the tease he’d made before, even as he knew his own coherency was fading fast with the synced heat that had caught him by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang merely grinned, victorious, before capturing Zuko’s lips in another kiss. Zuko groaned into it, melting in Aang’s arms. He whined, distressed, when Aang set him down, but it was only long enough for Aang to disrobe and climb into bed beside him. He pulled Zuko close and kissed deeply, enjoying the way Zuko fell apart at the smallest of touches. He ran his hands down Zuko’s sides, squeezing lightly at his ass, and smirking against Zuko’s mouth when his mate moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Aang, so hot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firebenders should be hot,” Aang said, snickering slightly at the resulting whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to them, Suki pressed herself atop of Sokka, kissing him deeply and trapping his hands to the bed above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good for me,” Suki crooned, sucking a hickey into Sokka’s neck. She felt more than heard him whimper at that, his hips bucking desperately into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha, for you,” he pleaded, “Good for you, please, let me have your knot, I need your knot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki shifted to grip his wrists in one hand and used her now free one to pinch Sokka’s nipples. He cried out in pleasure, hips bucking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” she coaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka just whined, mouth open and drooling slightly. “Need it,” he said desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” she murmured, kissing him softly, “I’ve got you, my sweet Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki gripped her cock and stroked herself to full hardness, distracting Sokka with more kisses. Once she was ready, she lined up and started off with a harsh pace. Sokka was so far gone beneath her into the heat. She loved seeing him like this, head lolling back on the bed, mouth wide open so all his cute little noises got past, face red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute,” she growled into his ear, smirking at the answering groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just a minute, she had him knotted, both of their bodies trembling in ecstasy as they rode it out together. Spirits, but he was always so tight. It felt so good to have his cunt squeezing around her and she whimpered softly, burying her face in his neck and gently scraping her teeth over the mating mark she’d left when they officially married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned, holding her tight and close. He whimpered in response, feeling so full and happy… The haze slowly retreated from his mind for the moment and he let his grip go slack, relaxing into the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” he whispered, nuzzling at her, “Always so good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. How could I resist being good to you?” she asked rhetorically, kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, then turned his head to watch the rest of the show next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko really did have the best expressions, Sokka noted. Tears leaked from Zuko’s eyes, mouth hanging open with harsh pants and groans escaping from him as Aang pounded into him brutally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang, always somehow managing to be soft, even while giving Zuko what he needed to sate the heat, wiped Zuko’s tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Aang whispered, nipping gently at Zuko’s unscarred ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko choked out a moan as his back arched. The sensation combination was driving him wild, his heat boiling under his skin, heightening the arousal. Fuck, Aang was hitting him in all the right spots, nice and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>
    <em>hard</em>
  </b>
  <span>—spirits, and now his knot was swelling. He let out a guttural moan and came as soon as Aang was fully knotted, writhing beneath his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang panted in Zuko’s ear, hips still pushing tiny thrusts until he came as well, slumped over his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never get tired of this,” he sighed happily, nuzzling Zuko’s neck, “You feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded slightly, mostly trying to control his breathing. When he was able to breathe normally, he sighed in contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, turning his head to check on Sokka, only to find Sokka was already staring at him. He blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most beautiful Omega in the room,” Sokka whispered with a crooked smile on his face, reaching out and running the back of his hand over Zuko’s cheek, “You look really good like that, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked away, embarrassed, only to meet Aang’s soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Aang whispered, kissing Zuko softly to help him recover from the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shivered. “Alright. I can be gorgeous, I guess. But I disagree on being the most beautiful.” He turned his head towards Sokka again. “That’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head, grinning. “You’re incorrigible. At least I can take a compliment. Damn right I’m the most beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki and Zuko chuckled, the former nipping gently at Sokka’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we agree we all look amazing?” Suki said, a teasing look in her eye, “You’d better be happy you said most beautiful Omega, Sokka, or I might have to be jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed. “You know I’d never give you real cause for that. And if something happened that made you unhappy with me and Zuko being together, we’d put a stop to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki softened, running her fingers through Sokka’s hair. “I was just teasing, Chief. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka melted into the attention with a soft purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang nuzzled at Zuko, sensing his slight distress. “Just to reassure you, everything’s still okay with me, too. I trust you, Zuko. None of this upsets me, and I love seeing you so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko relaxed, having not realized he’d tensed up until that moment. That felt rather silly, now, after what Aang had said—what he was supposed to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> by now. But he still needed reminders from time to time, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang bit gently at the mating mark on Zuko’s neck. “This means everything to me. I wouldn’t have mated you if I didn’t trust you. And love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust and love you too,” Zuko said, craning his neck to nip at the mark he’d left on Aang. “Thank you. For… everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang smiled gently. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> For being one of the best people I know.” He turned to Sokka, grinning playfully. “You too. Thanks for helping Zuko be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blushed. “Well, I mean, he makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy too, I… You make me so happy, Zuko. I’m glad we have such amazing, wonderful, understanding, and loving partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, quit buttering me up,” Suki said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth!” Sokka protested with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be that true if you’re laughing about it,” she teased, kissing him to make sure he didn’t get a chance to retort. She felt her knot start to deflate and she pulled out with a soft groan, feeling Sokka gasp beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he said, giving a shuddering sigh, followed quickly by a yawn. “Guess I should be glad I feel sleepy, now, instead of another wave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang chuckled lightly, kissing Zuko again just because he could. His own knot deflated as well and he pulled out, pushing Zuko to roll over so he could spoon him and nuzzle at the back of Zuko’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel sleepy?” he asked petulantly, “Maybe I want you to knot me again…” The act was ruined by a big yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki maneuvered herself and Sokka to spoon as well, with her behind Sokka, the both of them facing Zuko and Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned, leaning forward to kiss the pout off Zuko’s face. “Aang knows you better than you know yourself, sometimes,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep is annoying,” Zuko grumbled, returning the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you need it,” Aang said gently, squeezing Zuko lightly. “Take care of yourself. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka likes to work late, too,” Suki said, nuzzling the back of Sokka’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> literally rebuilding an entire nation down south. Gotta make sure everyone’s safe,” Sokka protested with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t do that if you’re not safe, too,” Zuko said, reaching out and taking one of Sokka’s hands to squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same about you,” Sokka countered, even as he squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, I’ll do better,” Zuko said, giving up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Aang and Sokka said together, Suki chuckling in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?” she prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do better too,” he promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she and Zuko said together, grinning at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fun to be ganged up on,” Sokka grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know how I feel,” Zuko whispered conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch what you say to the Fire Lord,” Aang teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Aang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s the Avatar you’re talking to,” Zuko said, a twinkle in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned. “Suki, back me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You dug yourself that hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned again. “Good night.” He started snoring exaggeratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed, snuggling deeper into the sheets, back against Aang. “Good night,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Aang and Suki whispered back.</span>
</p><p><span>They slept peacefully. At least, until the two Omegas woke up, hard, needy, and pleading for knots.</span> The Alpha and Beta kept their Omegas <em>thoroughly</em> satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>